The Things That Happen
by EndingxDreams
Summary: [Inu x Kag][San x Mir][Koga x OC]They all fight Naraku, but then the well shatters because of a tentacle, what will happen to time? Will things still be the same, with a different place?
1. The Mistake in Battle

**Courtesy of NoCareChakara. She requested the story, and I, of course, was happy to write the story for her. So I hope that you'll like this story! I tried really really hard… especially at the fight scene… Lord and my beta know how I suck at those… **

**So please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own InuYasha. I don't even own the plot for this one…

**Status: **On-going, Non-Alternate Universe, Non OOC (except Sesshoumaru.)

**Pairings: **InuYasha Kagome – Sango Miroku – Koga OC – Sesshoumaru not decided.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One- The Mistake in Battle **

"Chikushou!" InuYasha cursed aloud. He used his hand and jammed Tetsusaiga into the floorboard of Kaede's hut. It was the night of the new moon. Ever since Naraku found out about that, he's been attacking them on these nights. This night though, they were well prepared. Or so, everyone but InuYasha thought that. Shippo stayed inside with InuYasha, being that he was too scared to go outside and fight.

"Calm down InuYasha." Shippo said. InuYasha slammed Shippo's face into the ground as Kaede came in.

"InuYasha, ye will be fine." Kaede assured. InuYasha let go of Shippo's squirming head, and put his arm back into his sleeve.

"Keh. I'm not worried about myself." InuYasha said, turning his head. _It's Kagome I'm worried about…especially if she's with that wolf…_

"InuYasha! This is bad!" InuYasha turned to his shoulder, where he heard the voice.

"Myoga? What are you doing here?" He paused. "Weren't you with Kagome?" Myoga sweat dropped.

"Uh… well… Master InuYasha…" InuYasha glared at him.

"Ran away from danger again, did you?" He accused.

"This is not the time to accuse me!"

"Keh. Whatever. I assume you left when Naraku came." He spat. Myoga glared at him. Beyond them, the sun was rising into the light blue sky. InuYasha sighed.

"Master InuYasha—."

"What!" He yelled.

"Kagome's in danger!"

"Danger?" He repeated, but then relaxed. "What kind of danger? Danger to you is different than danger to the rest of us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirara flew across the sky with Sango and Miroku. Kagome stood standing on the dirt ground. They were out of the village, awaiting Naraku. A cold breeze blew across, playing with everyone's hair, and brushing up chills up everyone's skin. Sango held her Hiraikotsu in her hand, ready to throw it into the air any second. Miroku had his staff and his hand on his prayer beads, ready for using his kazanna and any given case where there was no Saimyoushou. Koga made sure he was ready to kick, punch, and whatever else he usually does. Oh yeah. Run. Sesshoumaru just stood there with Jaken and Rin. Rin was just standing behind, hiding and watching her Lord Sesshoumaru fight. Jaken was alongside the lord as well, with his staff of two heads ready to spit fire, even though it doesn't really help.

Kagome swallowed. She wasn't quite used to fighting without InuYasha by her side, saving her with the Tetsusaiga whenever she needed it. She took a deep breath. Myoga was by her side, for now. A dark cloud loomed over head. Even in the silent and dark night, you could see in the darkness that Naraku's oh-so-familiar cloud was coming.

"Everyone ready?" Kagome asked as she reached for one of her arrows in her quiver. They nodded, gripping tighter, and giving keen eyes to everything around them. A harder gust of wind blew. A really hard gust of wind. No doubt, it was Kagura. Kagome looked over her shoulder, and saw Myoga still there.

_Well… if Myoga's here, then I'm safe. _

She took her arrow and put it against her bow, aiming carefully and pulling back just slightly. The bow creaked back as she gave the bow more tension. She took another careful and shuddered breath as a shadow appeared from the forest. Then another.

_Kanna… and Kagura. _Kagura smirked, seeing Kagome's scared face, and opened her fan. Demons shot out from behind her. Hundreds of them.

"Hiraikotsu!" The demon bone whirled in the air, cutting demons in half before turning around and killing more, then landing back in Sango's hand. The remains of the demons fell on the grass, but Kagura's smirk didn't faze. Sango had made the first move, and everyone started towards them.

A little boy with purple hair loomed overhead, facing Sango and Miroku. Hakudoushi grinned as he went down on the ground and his barrier disappeared.

_No doubt it's a trap…_Miroku thought, but Kirara already landed on the ground. Sango jumped off with her mask on and her Hiraikotsu still in her hand, slung behind her shoulder. Miroku frowned, but got off Kirara as well, and stayed close to Sango, his hand not leaving his beads. So far, no Saimyoushou.

From the left, demons shot out and flew towards them, as if they were stampeding in the air. Miroku saw it. The Saimyoushou. He couldn't use his kazanna, but Sango reacted too late to her surroundings.

"Kazanna!" Miroku yelled right after taking off his prayer beads. The wind tunnel opened and all the demons were sucked in right away. The Saimyoushou just flew in themselves.

Kagura lifted her fan slowly, and brushed it in the wind. Tornadoes came down from the sky, digging into the earth in front of Kagome. Kagome stood her ground, and quickly shot an arrow, purifying the tornadoes, thus dissipating it.

"Fuujin no Mai." Blue blades formed and rolled across the land, slicing Kagome. Her blood spilled everywhere.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted, closing his wind tunnel.

"Pay attention to me, monk." Miroku turned around, and was greeted with a boulder smashing him in the face.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted. She ran to him. Miroku's mouth was bleeding… if it was anyone else, their entire neck would have been dislocated. Sango ran up to Hakudoushi with her sword clenched in her hand.

_I can't believe I'm fighting with a little boy and his halberd, and I'm loosing…_

Hakudoushi's halberd met with Sango's sword a few times before cutting deep into Sango's arm, drawing out blood. Sango let go of her sword and stumbled backwards after he pulled his halberd out, which was now covered with her blood. Kirara ran towards Hakudoushi as he held his hand out and miasma went all around them, suffocating her.

"This is too easy." Hakudoushi aimed his halberd at Sango's face, inches away from her neck.

Koga ran over to Kagome as quick as possible. Kagome winced in the pain as she lost more blood. Scars were everywhere on her legs and her arms. Blood covered her uniform, and the grass around her. Still, she aimed another bow towards Kagura, who was tapping her chin with her fan, still smirking. Koga went in front of Kagome.

"Don't hurt yourself Kagome." Kagome lowered her arrow.

"Koga…"

"I'll take her on. Don't worry. You just rest with that other girl over there." Koga said, and then sped off towards Kagura. Kagome didn't want to, but she was loosing a lot of blood, so she reluctantly dragged her bow and arrows and walked towards Rin, limping the whole time.

"Sesshoumaru. Long time no see, eh?" Naraku spat.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru sneered. "You die tonight." Naraku smirked.

"Try me." Sesshoumaru ran up to Naraku at lightning speed. He took out Tokijin and swung the blade. A bright blue light flew towards Naraku, and an explosion was heard. When the smoke dissipated, Naraku was smirking inside his barrier. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glared at him as Naraku shot out a few tentacles. He immediately cut them with his whip. Miasma poured all over the place, so Jaken ran away quickly.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Rin asked. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Yes, Rin. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She looked up at the sky. The sun was rising, but InuYasha wasn't here. Usually he would be over eager, and come before the sun rose, but this time, he is still not here, and that made Kagome worry.

"You… witch… stay still… damn it." Koga said after each strike. Kagura kept her smirk up as she dodged each of his attacks.

"Now, if I stayed still, what would be the fun of it all, hmm?" She swiped her blade, her body twirling with the wind, but nothing came. Koga paused for a moment, until he saw the dead demons that Sango had slain come alive again.

_It's Kagura's Dance of the Dead…Chikushou. _

Koga punched them and kicked them out of the way as he ran toward Kagura.

"Fuujin no Mai." Koga ducked most of the blades because of the jewel shards in his legs, but one cut him across from the collar down the shoulder to the arm.

Sango tried to move, but with one arm injured so badly, she couldn't budge. Her head was raised as Hakudoushi's halberd raised as well. Miroku coughed out a bit of blood and sat up.

"Sango?" Miroku murmured. A frown bestowed upon Hakudoushi's face.

_That human's still alive…_

_Where is InuYasha? _Kagome thought frantically. _He should be here now…_A sudden blast at the rock behind her interrupted her thoughts. She screamed in surprise, whereas Rin, was frightened. Kagome quickly got up and turned around, to see that it was Naraku's tentacle that was aiming for Sesshoumaru, but missed by a long shot. Thinking about safety first, Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and quickly limped away, into the forest.

"Pitiful aim you have there… _Naraku._" Sesshoumaru spat. He was about to attack, when Naraku averted his attention to the back of him, into the forest. With a smirk, he disappeared in a purple mist. Kanna and Hakudoushi followed, and as did Kagura after she swing her fan one last time. Koga dodged it, but when the dust cleared, they were already gone. It was silent as Koga got up and walked slowly towards the others. Jaken stayed behind Lord Sesshoumaru still. Miroku crawled his way toward the injured Sango.

"Sango koishii…" Miroku murmured. She sat up with Miroku's help, but she never let go of grasping her right arm, which drooled blood everywhere, and now made little rivers on her fingers before dripping onto the grass.

"Miroku… are you alright?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded with a weak smile. The poison from the Saimyoushou was spreading, but he ignored the pain. He felt that Sango's deep cut could be worse.

A distinctive smell hit Sesshoumaru's nose, and he immediately took off into the forest.

"Wait, my Lord!" Jaken called out, running with the oversized staff in his hands. Koga sat on a rock and grumbled.

"I'm not here for one night, and this is what happens, eh?" announced a cocky voice. Everyone looked over to see InuYasha and a jumping Myoga on his head. InuYasha sniffed the air, and frowned.

"Why do I smell Kagome's blood everywhere, but no Kagome?" He asked. No one answered, and InuYasha glared at Koga.

"Where's Kagome?" Koga glared back, and was about to say something when Shippo came.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" He turned around and looked down and the little fox that was panting for breath.

"What?" He asked, rather annoyed. Shippo pointed up at Myoga.

"Wasn't Myoga saying something about Kagome being in danger?" InuYasha paused for a moment.

-----Flashback---------

"Master InuYasha—."

"What!" He yelled.

"Kagome's in danger!"

"Danger?" He repeated, but then relaxed. "What kind of danger? Danger to you is different than danger to the rest of us."

"She's in danger!" Myoga repeated. InuYasha sat there and bit his lip.

_Kagome told me to stay here until she comes back… she even made me promise that… _InuYasha growled and slapped Myoga, who was bouncing, but was now falling down on the floor.

"Shut up you old flea." InuYasha spat. Myoga got up and clenched his four little fists.

"Master InuYasha, Kagome is in trouble!" InuYasha growled.

"We've covered that much you old boot. What happened? If it's something like she got a splinter, I'm not going to forgive you!" Myoga sweat dropped.

_He really thinks I'm that pathetic to run away from a splinter? _

"Master InuYasha, Kagome is hurt really badly, and loosing a lot of blood!" InuYasha raised a brow.

"A lot of blood? More than what you drink?" InuYasha joked. Myoga glared at him.

"Of course!" InuYasha rolled his eyes, but inside, he was worried like hell. Myoga didn't know that, so he pressed on.

"Just go, Master InuYasha!" InuYasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga.

_Fuck that promise… if Kagome's dead I won't forgive myself…_

-----End Flashback----------

InuYasha peered up at Myoga. He grabbed him with his claws and brought him up against his face.

"What exactly happened?" InuYasha asked. "Or did you not find out because you left her before any real trouble came?" His death glare turned its victim to Koga.

"And what were you doing? Flirting with her while she was fighting or something?" InuYasha spat. Koga scowled, and a scent caught his nose. The same scent caught InuYasha's and Shippo's. Reacting quickly, InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga right away and ran into the forest with Koga trailing him. Miroku slowly picked up Sango with a piggy back ride, ((Without groping her. Amazing…)) as Shippo picked up the unconscious Kirara and then shuffled toward the forest themselves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome… Arigatou." Rin murmured. Kagome looked down and smiled.

"What for, Rin?"

"For keeping me safe when you're so injured…" Kagome smiled.

_What a sweet girl…_

"You're welcome." They had stopped running and walked on the trail towards the well now. Rin skipped down the trail, humming a tune as she picked flowers alongside. Every once in a while, Kagome could hear Rin murmur "Sesshoumaru-Sama will love these…" and "I hope Sesshoumaru-Sama won't loose his flowers this time…" Kagome chuckled as she continued limping.

_InuYasha…where are you? _

She didn't notice that she really was loosing too much blood. Trinkets appeared on her fingertips after crawling their way down her arm. The blood on her legs made her socks wet and bright red. Kagome didn't notice it though… she was having a numb feeling. When they reached the well, Kagome rested at a tree by it as Rin picked more flowers. Kagome smiled as she put her bow to her side. It had red fingerprints on it, and was stained everywhere. There was a rustle nearby, and a scream was heard. Kagome's eyes shot open.

"Rin!" Naraku had arrived with Kanna and Kagura by his side. Where Hakudoushi was she didn't care right now. Kagome strained to stand up as she saw something black past by her. Seeing Sesshoumaru walking towards Naraku with Tokijin in his hand, Kagome sat back down.

_Sesshoumaru can handle it…_

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin squealed. Naraku chuckled as he continued to strangle her harder. Rin was choking in between her words.

"Sess—Sesshoumaru—Sama…" She wheezed out. There was a bright blue light. That was all Kagome saw before she closed her eyes. When she opened it, a cut tentacle fell in front of her, and she shrieked in surprise.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called out. She smiled a weak but true smile as InuYasha shouted her name again before appearing in the distance. Koga was behind him. She struggled a bit, but got up just as InuYasha arrived.

"Kagome…" he gasped. She smiled. That was all she could do.

"InuYasha… you came."

"Kagome… you're… bleeding…" InuYasha said blatantly.

_So much…Because I wasn't there…_Kagome looked down, and saw that her clothes were so covered in blood, there wasn't a hint of white or green. Just red, and a darker red. She chuckled.

"It's alright InuYasha… I'll be fine." She assured InuYasha, and herself. InuYasha shook his head.

_It's too much for a human to loose…_

"Who did this?" InuYasha asked through his gritted teeth.

"Isn't it obvious it was Kagura?" Koga spat. InuYasha gave him a quick glare, but said nothing. He turned back to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" He asked. But mentally, he kicked himself.

_Of course she's not… how can I be such a damn fucktard to ask that stupid question? _Kagome still nodded though.

"It's alright, InuYasha. I'm okay. Don't worry about it." Kagome said. She turned her gaze back to Sesshoumaru, who now had Rin hiding behind his… his… lump of fur on his shoulder. InuYasha left Kagome and stepped into the fight, standing beside Sesshoumaru.

"You bastard." InuYasha growled, clenching his sword tightly. Naraku just smirked and shot a tentacle towards the two brothers. They dodged in opposite directions as the tentacle went past them and smashed into…

The Bone Eater's Well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh my god! What's going to happen now? Only NoCareChakara knows... XD

**NEXT TIME: Past, Present, and Future.**

_Something happens... so the past meets the future, which happens to be the present. Make sense? Probably not. But what does this all have to do with a girl that happens to be a childhood friend? And what does she have to do with Koga?_

Ja!

Lizzy


	2. Past, Present, and Future

**Courtesy of NoCareChakara. She requested the story, and I, of course, was happy to write the story for her. So I hope that you'll like this story! I tried really really hard… especially at the fight scene… Lord and my beta know how I suck at those… **

**So please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own InuYasha. I don't even own the plot for this one…

**Status: **On-going, Non-Alternate Universe, Non OOC (except Sesshoumaru.)

**Pairings: **InuYasha Kagome – Sango Miroku – Koga OC – Sesshoumaru not decided.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two- Past, Present, and Future**

"You bastard." InuYasha growled, clenching his sword tightly. Naraku just smirked and shot a tentacle towards the two brothers. They dodged in opposite directions as the tentacle went past them and smashed into the Bone Eater's Well.

InuYasha didn't really bother with it, and Kagome just sweat dropped. Miroku and Sango were on the side with Shippo and Kirara. Koga was by Kagome's side. Sesshoumaru raised his right hand, with Tokijin in its grasp, and was about to swing, when there was a flashing blue light. Everyone turned around and saw the broken well glowing in the same blue light that Kagome and InuYasha see all the time when passing through.

Kagome strained to get up and then limped over to InuYasha, who braced her with open arms.

"Kagome… don't move around too much."

"InuYasha… what's going on?" Kagome asked, quite worried. There was no reply, but the well glowed brighter. Kagome hid behind InuYasha, and Rin did the same with Sesshoumaru.

"Oh no!" Came a squeak. InuYasha looked up.

"Myoga? You're still here? I thought you left already!" InuYasha said. Myoga ignored the comment and continued leaping on InuYasha's head.

"This is bad, Master InuYasha. The Bone Eater's Well is the only well that transcends time!"

"We know that much you old flea." InuYasha muttered.

"The well's time seal is about to be broken!" Myoga exclaimed. Kagome blinked.

_What? Does that mean… time will be erased? _

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered as the light got brighter, consuming most of the area. She hugged tightly onto InuYasha's haori, and InuYasha hugged tighter too. Myoga tried to jump away, but it was just too late…

-------------------------------------------------------------

_I feel… wet… and limp… what was the last thing that happened? _

_Hiraikotsu… Kirara… my head hurts…_

_Oww…Damn it…my collar bone hurts like hell… Kagura really did damage. _

_Sesshoumaru-Sama…_

_Lord Sesshoumaru… _

_I knew I should have left Master InuYasha's side quicker. _

_((Not about to post Miroku's thoughts))_

_Kagome… I'm scared… where are you? _

_Why does it smell like the sea? Where's my Tetsusaiga? Where's Kagome? Kagome… _InuYasha strained to get up, to see his wet Tetsusaiga laying next to him on a bed. He wiggled his ears.

_I'm still in one piece…_

He looked over, and saw Kagome by his side, with bandages everywhere and in a change of clothes.

_Kagome… _

He slowly got off his bed and walked to Kagome's side. Lifting his hand slowly, he rested it on Kagome's, which was limp, and rather cold.

_Kagome… _

The scent of Kagome's blood still filled InuYasha's nose, which caused him to stiffen. His eyes swerved around, looking at the bandages on her. There were three on her left leg, and her right foot was bandaged really thickly.

_That's why Kagome was limping…_

He looked up and saw a white rectangular bandage on her forehead, and InuYasha saw bandages under her shirt, which gave him the clue that they were around her upper body as well. InuYasha looked at Kagome's arms. Her right shoulder was bandaged, and it followed down all the way to the wrist. After that, there were a few bandages on Kagome's fingers, but they were a light brown color.

_I've never seen these things before… I wonder if they're powerful healing stuff too. _

InuYasha sat on the corner of Kagome's bed.

_I'm sorry, Kagome. This happened, because I had to be damned with that new moon… _

He grasped her hand a little tighter, and Kagome stirred. After a little bit of wincing, Kagome's eyes slowly opened, showing brown eyes looking into worried amber ones.

"Kagome…"

"InuYasha…" Kagome tried to get up, but InuYasha pushed her back down.

"Don't move too much, Kagome." She reluctantly agreed with a nod and laid back down on her pillow.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I woke up in this place too."

"Where's everyone else?" InuYasha looked up, and around, and saw everyone ranging from Miroku to Rin, to Koga, each on a little bed.

"They're fine. They got here too. I think we're in your time, because the air reeks of what you call pool-you-shun."

"Pollution, InuYasha." Kagome correct, slightly giggling.

"Keh. Whatever. That stuff in the air. It's like Naraku's miasma, only not purple." Kagome smiled, and someone walked in. Kagome looked down to see who it was, and InuYasha turned around, doing the same thing.

"Glad to see you guys are awake." The girl said. She had long hair that was bloodlust red. It was tied up in a pony tail. Her piercing blue eyes looked at Kagome as she blinked.

_She looks so familiar…_

"Who are you?" Kagome asked quietly. The girl smiled.

"Still the same old Kagome. Asking questions before showing gratitude." She joked. The girl walked up to Kagome's bed, next to InuYasha.

"Gomen…" Kagome apologized, laying back down. "Arigatou… whoever you are." She replied softly.

"How did you get like this Kagome? I haven't seen you in nine years, and this is what you do to yourself…" Both Kagome and InuYasha raised a brow.

"Huh?" The girl giggled.

"I don't blame you for not remembering… I was out in the sea half the time, so I ended up getting pulled out of school." The girl explained. Kagome blinked.

_Pulled out of school… out in the sea… _

There were a few groans heard, and Kagome moved her attention to the other beds.

"Rin! Sango!" Kagome happily exclaimed. The two looked up and widened their eyes.

"Kagome…"

"Kagome-Sama." Rin got out of bed and went to Kagome's.

"Kagome-Sama. Daijoubou?" Kagome smiled.

"Mm. Arigatou, Rin. Sango… Daijoubou?" Sango looked down at her arm and smiled.

"Hai, Kagome." Kagome smiled as Rin looked around.

"Where is Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Rin asked frantically.

"Uh… Sesshoumaru… Sama?" The girl asked. Rin looked up.

"Yes, miss. Sesshoumaru-Sama. He's a really strong demon that always protects me and stays by my side, though I don't know where he went…" The girl smiled.

"Well… we have a lot of guys here on the beds. Are any of them Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Kagome and InuYasha helped look.

"No… that's Shippo…"

"And this is the mangy wolf."

"Miroku's right over here." Sango concluded.

"And that's Master Jaken. But I don't see Sesshoumaru-Sama." Rin said sadly. The girl frowned, but then suddenly smiled.

"Any chance… is he tall with long silver hair with a crescent moon on his forehead?" Rin nodded.

"Yes, miss."

"He's outside the room. He woke up earlier, and wanted to get out." Rin smiled and then ran out the door.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" The girl smiled, and then turned to Sango.

"Are you alright? Your arm was badly hurt." Sango nodded. "What happened to all of you guys?" Kagome started explaining first.

"It's a long story." The girl turned around and smiled at her.

"A lot of things are long. We aren't arriving in Japan's shore for another few hours, so enlighten me."

"Who are you though…? You're… so familiar."

"That's all I am, Kagome?" The girl said, pretending to pout. "I would have thought you'd remember after that camping trip we had together when you tipped over the canoe and I saved your wet ass." Kagome blinked.

"A… Akashio?" She stuttered. The girl smiled.

"It's been a long time, Kagome." At this point, Kagome got up with no problems and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, Akashio. So long since I've last seen you…" They pulled away and laughed.

"How have you been, Akashio?"

"Just fine, Kagome. I can't really say the same for you." Kagome raised a brow, and then got the message.

"Oh, you mean these bandages?" Kagome sighed. "These are small things."

"Really? You were bleeding one hell of a lot though, Kagome."

"What the fuck is going on here?" a voice cut in. The two turned around, and met InuYasha's impatient and confused face.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said. "This is Akashio. She's my childhood friend that I met long ago. Akashio… this is InuYasha." Akashio smiled and InuYasha, and he grunted.

"InuYasha… I see you're Kagome's good friend." Akashio said, but InuYasha said nothing.

"Yeah. He's a good friend." Kagome said. "And so's Sango." Akashio looked up and Sango, who was now sitting next to Kagome as well.

"Akashio… nice to meet you." Sango greeted. Akashio smiled and returned the gesture by shaking hands.

"So." Akashio said, turning back to InuYasha. "What happened to Kagome?" InuYasha stiffened and then sighed.

"Keh." Akashio blinked, and then smirked.

"Oh, I see. I bet you're just mad that your girlfriend's injured really badly, huh?" Akashio said jokingly. Kagome blushed at the word 'girlfriend', but InuYasha didn't faze. I don't even think he owns what girlfriend and boyfriend are.

InuYasha didn't reply, and Akashio teased onward, seeing Kagome blush.

"It's alright, InuYasha. I bet you tried really hard to protect her, didn't you…?" InuYasha looked up and blinked.

_Damn right I did… _

"Keh. Whatever."

"It's okay. Your girlfriend will be fine."

Silence.

"What happened, though? To your girl, I mean." InuYasha blushed at the two words, but regained his composure.

"I don't know." He replied, looking away.

"Kagura…" Kagome said, cutting in. Everyone's attention went to her, especially InuYasha.

"We were in a battle… and I got really hurt by Kagura." Kagome explained.

"Battle? A… battle? Kagome…" Akashio said. "What's gotten into you? Fighting? That's not like you, Kagome."

"I… well… there were many demons… and… I couldn't protect myself…" Akashio turned to InuYasha.

"And you couldn't save your lover? What the hell is that rusty sword for then?" InuYasha took a step back.

_Lover?_

"Mind your own damn business, alright? I was… occupied with problems." Akashio raised a brow, and tried to not laugh.

_Teasing is fun… _

"Occupied? Too occupied to save your only girl?" InuYasha growled.

"She's not my only girl!" That came out too quickly, and InuYasha quickly burst out the door, angry and blushing. Kagome swallowed. She knew that he was thinking about Kikyo.

_InuYasha…_

"Kagome.. you alright?" Akashio asked. Kagome knew that it was Akashio's nature to joke around like that, but InuYasha didn't.

"Yeah, Akashio. I'm just really glad to see you, is all." Kagome said, putting up a smile.

"Yes, Kagome…" They heard a voice mumble. Sango right away knew it was Miroku, and a view appeared right away. "One ass at a time. I'll get to yours after I'm done with Sango's…"

SLAP

Miroku woke up with a start, and met right away with an angry Sango, looking for her Hiraikotsu. The slap woke up Shippo and Kirara, and something bouncing on Kirara. Oh yeah, it's Myoga.

"It was a dream…" Miroku said with a sad sigh. Akashio blinked and then turned to Sango.

"Are you guys together?" Akashio asked. Sango blushed without a reply, and Miroku nodded.

"We're engaged to be married… after we kill Naraku."

"Kill… Naraku…?" She turned to Kagome for an explanation, and she explained.

"Naraku's an… evil person. We were battling Naraku…" Kagome decided to leave out a lot of information. It's the future. She's lucky that Akashio actually believes in demons and monsters… and didn't freak out by InuYasha's ears.

"Oh?"

_I guess I shouldn't push any information out… _

Akashio smiled and looked around.

"You have so many friends, Kagome. Before, it was just you, me, and that weird Hoko dude." Kagome giggled.

"His name's Hojo."

"Really? Hojo? I wondered what it was… I always thought it was Homo, Hoko, Hobo, Haju, or Joho…"

"No… it's Hojo… and he's a nice guy…" Everyone blinked, and the door fell down.

"NANI?" InuYasha growled. Kagome sweat dropped, and Akashio ceased this chance to tease again.

"What? Jealous already, InuYasha? Don't you trust your Kagome to not be cheating on you?" The two blushed deep red. Kagome was blushing, but InuYasha, you can't really tell if he's blushing, or really angry. BUT, before anything was done, Koga yelled in his face.

"You damn albino mutt! I've never heard anything make more racket!" InuYasha's eye twitched.

"Why don't you just go back to unconsciousness, you mangy wolf."

"Who is that?" Akashio asked Kagome.

"That's Koga." Kagome replied. Akashio blinked.

_Koga… _

InuYasha looked up at Kagome who was staring at him.

"What the hell are you looking at, Kagome?" InuYasha spat, his face still pink from Akashio's teasing.

"Nothing." Kagome said. She wasn't in the mood to argue with all her wounds. Koga turned around and widened his eyes.

"Kagome… what happened?"

"You would know, you were there." InuYasha replied. Koga glared at InuYasha for a quick moment, but turned back to Kagome.

"Kagome… are you okay?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Hai, Koga. Arigatou for worrying." Koga smiled back, and then looked up at Akashio.

"Who are you?" Koga asked. Akashio blinked, and then smiled.

"Akashio. I'm Kagome's friend." She held her hand out, and Koga looked at it.

"That's… a nice hand." Koga said, trying to not be rude. Kagome nudged Koga with her good arm and rolled her eyes.

"You're supposed to hold her hand with yours and shake it!" Kagome whispered.

"Why?"

"Because." She hissed. "That's our way of saying 'hi'." Koga held his hand out and did what he was told.

"Not really the bright one, are you?" Akashio joked. InuYasha sniggered as he walked back to Kagome's side, and Koga glared at her, pulling his hand away.

"You're not that smart either. What dumb way is this to say hi?" Koga spat, but Akashio just giggled.

"You know what they say, Kagome." Akashio laughed. "No brains, all brawn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did you like it? Review and tell me! -smiles-

**I would thank the reviewers, but I'm WAY past my bedtime, and my mom is PISSED... really pissed. Sorry. But thanks! You know who you are!**

**NEXT TIME: InuYasha... Meet the Internet! **

_They land on Japan's shore with a blushing Koga as they arrive at Tokyo. Kagome gets back home, and everyone stays over. But... there's something called a computer that InuYasha finds. Kagome teaches InuYasha how to use it... and they get to the internet..._

I wonder if I should make InuYasha chatspeak... or no... maybe I won't... I dunno.

Ja!

Lizzy


	3. InuYasha, Meet the Internet! Part One

**Courtesy of NoCareChakara. She requested the story, and I, of course, was happy to write the story for her. So I hope that you'll like this story! I tried really really hard… **

**So please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own InuYasha. I don't even own the plot for this one…

**Status: **On-going, Non-Alternate Universe, Non OOC (except Sesshoumaru.)

**Pairings: **InuYasha Kagome – Sango Miroku – Koga OC – Sesshoumaru not decided.

**Author's Note:** I divided the chapter into two parts, because it was too long. Longer than I expected... sorry!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three- InuYasha… Meet the Internet! Part One**

"Not really the bright one, are you?" Akashio joked. InuYasha sniggered as he walked back to Kagome's side, and Koga glared at her, pulling his hand away.

"You're not that smart either. What dumb way is this to say hi?" Koga spat, but Akashio just giggled.

"You know what they say, Kagome." Akashio laughed. "No brains, all brawn." Koga glared at her.

"What about you? You're stupid and ugly." He spat. Akashio smiled.

"Oh really? You're not exactly good looking yourself either."

"Whatever. Kagome's prettier than you." Koga continued. Kagome blushed, and InuYasha blinked.

_At least that wolf has _some _taste…_

"Oh?" Akashio said. "Does someone have a wittle crush on Kaggie?"

"It's not a crush. She's my woman." Koga announced.

THUD

"Say that again, I'll push you into the sea." InuYasha spat.

­---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next few hours, they were out at sea, getting to know each other. Miroku and everyone were on the side of the ship, talking about how weird Kagome's time was, and Shippo was trying to not get seasick. Kagome stayed with Akashio on the dock for some catching up.

"Kagome…"

"Yeah, Akashio?"

"Why are all of your friends wearing feudal clothing?" Kagome bit her lip. She looked out into the sea, and hoped that the silence would help them forget the question. It didn't.

"Hey! Kagome!" InuYasha shouted out. Kagome and Akashio turned around, and saw him coming over to the dock.

"Hi InuYasha."

"Hey… InuYasha…" Akashio started. "Why do you wear feudal era clothing?"

"Feudal… era?"

"She means the robe that you're wearing, InuYasha." Kagome explained. InuYasha nodded in understanding.

"The robe of the fire rat is the only clothing I have. It's actually the only thing I have, besides this rosary and Tetsusaiga." Akashio's eyes widened and turned to Kagome.

"You're with a hobo?"

"What's a hobo?" InuYasha asked.

"It's a person with no money, food, or home." Kagome explained.

"Oh." InuYasha said. "…is being a hobo… bad?"

"Well…"

"Yeah, it's bad!" Akashio exclaimed. "I can't believe you're in love with a hobo, Kagome!"

"Akashio… InuYasha's not really a—."

"Which hobo?" InuYasha asked, raising a brow.

"What do you mean, 'which hobo'?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah… there's more than one?" Akashio added.

"You said a hobo is someone without a home, money, or food, right?"

"… Yeah…"

"So isn't everyone else also a hobo?" InuYasha concluded, feeling smart. Kagome sweat dropped.

"How do you guys survive without anything?" Akashio exclaimed.

"We have ways to get food… and we sometimes stay in other villager's houses." InuYasha explained. Kagome would smack her head if her arm wasn't injured.

_You had to use the word villagers… there _are _no more villagers… baka… _

"Villagers?" Akashio asked. "You crash into other people's houses?"

"No. We just stay overnight." InuYasha said.

"Yeah. Crash into other people's house overnight." InuYasha raised a brow.

"Keh. Whatever." He turned to Kagome and put up another scowl.

"You should be in bed." InuYasha said.

"I'm just standing here, InuYasha." Kagome reasoned.

"You aren't supposed to be up! Get to bed and get some rest!"

"It's okay Kagome… you can go." Akashio interrupted. "I'll go and meet up with your other friends. You can head on in with InuYasha. We'll arrive at Japan in around half an hour." Kagome sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"Alright." Kagome said, caving in. InuYasha bent over and picked Kagome up bridal style carefully, so he won't hurt her wounds, and then walked into the room they were in before… after kicking the door down.

"You're going to pay for that door, hobo!" Akashio shouted after them. She smiled afterwards though.

_They look so cute together…_

She walked over to where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Myoga, and Koga were.

"Hey everyone."

"Hi, Akashio-Sama."

"Akashio…"

"Mew."

"Augh…"

"Hello."

"Hmph."

Akashio smiled at everyone, and then picked up Shippo.

"Is someone sea-sick?" She asked. Shippo nodded weakly. Akashio patted his head, and then stared at him.

"Why do you have a tail?" Shippo shrugged, and then jumped off Akashio's arms and back to the side of the ship.

"If you're seasick, you shouldn't look out into the sea. It makes it worse." She suggested.

"Then what should he do?" Koga asked, interested. Akashio looked up.

"He should lie down and close his eyes. If he can't see anything, it's better for his stomach." Shippo did as he was told, and soon fell asleep.

"He should be fine now…" Akashio concluded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha… what will we do?" Kagome asked. InuYasha sat next to her on the side of the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… If the well's broken… does that mean that everyone will stay here forever?"

"Does it matter?" InuYasha asked. "You don't want us to?" Kagome shook her head.

"It's not that… it's just…" Kagome looked for the right words to say. "I don't want the secret of me going from world to world to get out." Kagome said. InuYasha smiled.

"Don't worry about that. Everyone can wear a hat like I do." Kagome smiled at the simpleton in front of her.

"I don't know where everyone's going to stay…" Kagome said. InuYasha shrugged.

"That friend of yours has her own home, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm talking about everyone else."

"Koga doesn't need a place. He can crawl under a rock for all I care." InuYasha spat. "And it's not like Sesshoumaru and his gang needs a place."

"I heard that." came a growl. In came Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin walking toward the two.

"He was just kidding around." Kagome said.

"No I wasn't." Kagome gave him a hard nudge with her elbow. "Ow." InuYasha growled before looking up.

"What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be outside with everyone else?" InuYasha yelled. Jaken stepped up to him with a glare.

"Don't talk to Lord Sesshoumaru that way." He declared before receiving a smack on the head.

"I wasn't talking to you frog-face."

"I'm a toad!" Jaken muffled out.

"Keh."

Rin went up to Kagome and smiled up to her.

"Kagome-Sama… are you sure you're alright?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine, Rin… really."

"That's good, cause Akashio-Sama just told me that we are arriving in a place called 'Towkaio' in a few minutes." Kagome wondered what she said with a raised brow.

"OH! You mean Tokyo." Kagome corrected. Sesshoumaru just stood there, not saying anything, until InuYasha spoke up again.

"Why _are _you in here?" InuYasha asked. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to get this touchy about spending 'alone' time with her, little brother."

"Will you stop with the little brother crap? What ever happened to my name? I have a name, you know!"

"Kagome!" A voice called out, interrupting everything. They all looked up and saw Akashio standing there with her finger pointing somewhere else.

"We're arriving now." She said.

"Already? I thought you said around half an hour…" Kagome reminded.

"Oh well…" Akashio said, waving her hand. "So I was off by fifteen minutes." Kagome smiled as she tried to get off the bed. She almost succeeded, until InuYasha pulled her back down.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked.

"C'mon InuYasha." Akashio said, pulling Kagome up. "Lay off. You can be so overprotective sometimes." She joked, and then walked out with a limping Kagome. InuYasha clenched his fist.

"Keh. I could care less." InuYasha spat.

"There's no point in lying when no one can hear you, little brother."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wai! Look at the view!" Kagome shouted. She pointed towards dock as InuYasha came out with Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Rin stayed with Shippo, who had just woken up. Akashio was standing next to Kagome.

"Yes. It's really nice, neh? I've been sailing for years, and I still can't get enough of it." Akashio said with a smile. Koga stood next to Akashio with a weird look on his face.

"I don't see anything special about this."

"Yeah, cause an idiot like you wouldn't see anything at all." Akashio countered. InuYasha snickered again as he stood next to Kagome, his elbow resting on the rail. The wind blew slightly, having Kagome's hair tickling InuYasha's nose. This caused him to look her way, and smile.

_Kagome…_

When they arrived, Akashio tied the boat to the dock, and everyone filed out.

"Where are we?" Sango asked. Akashio turned around.

"We're at Tokyo Bay. You walk east for half an hour and you'll reach Tokyo Disneyland." Akashio said, pointing east.

"Daze neh?" Miroku tried to repeat. Akashio and Kagome laughed.

"Disney, Miroku." Kagome said. "We can go there sometime, but let's go to my house first." Kagome said. She turned to Akashio, who looked back at her with a smile.

"Which way do we walk?" Kagome asked. Akashio shook her head.

"You are in no condition to walk for a whole ten miles, Kagome." InuYasha saw that as a cue to pick her up, but Kagome resisted.

"I've walked more before, Akashio." Kagome answered. Akashio shook her head.

"No, Kagome. As your childhood friend, I will not allow it." Akashio said. "And I bet you anything that your boyfriend won't let you either." Kagome looked at InuYasha, who nodded his head. She sweat dropped.

_Does he even know what a boyfriend is? _

Kagome sighed and caved in, so InuYasha picked her up bridal style. The people around her looked at them, and Kagome blushed.

"Let's take the bus, yeah?" Akashio suggested. Kagome nodded, but everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Bus?" Shippo asked. "That's a funny word." Rin nodded.

"Indeed, Akashio-Sama. What is a bus?" Akashio looked down at the little girl with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know what a bus is?" Rin shook her head. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's robe tightly, and InuYasha wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing."

"A bus is a type of car that's used for public transportation." Akashio explained, and then continued walking. Everyone else followed, and Kagome let out a deep breath.

_Thank goodness Akashio's usually oblivious to things…_

All –counts the characters- twelve of them went to the bus stop. When the bus came, Koga coughed and InuYasha growled… while holding his breath. Sesshoumaru winced, but didn't say much. ((Reminder that Sesshoumaru is OOC in this story))

"What is this?" Koga wheezed.

"It's a bus, retard." Akashio said, and then got on. Everyone followed suit, InuYasha being the last one. They all took a seat, and the bus started driving down the street. They were all amazed at this 'bus'.

"This is amazing." Sango concluded.

"Yes, Sango-koishii. Kagome's time is very remarkable." Miroku added.

"Mew."

"I can't help but wonder if this is a demon." Myoga wondered, jumping up and down on Shippo's head. Rin took a seat behind them, and shook her legs back and forth.

"This is so much fun, Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin shouted with joy. Sesshoumaru took a seat next to her but said nothing. Akashio took a seat next to Koga, and InuYasha and Kagome sat in the seat behind them. Kagome tried to not notice the other people in the bus that were staring that them.

"Look at them." She heard one whisper.

"I know. I wonder where they got those clothes…"

"That girl looks like she was kidnapped from the hospital…"

"Gosh… that guy looks so hot!"

"I know. I wonder why he's wearing dog ears though…"

"Why is that girl carrying a gigantic boomerang?"

"Is that a cat with two tails?"

"What is that fluff that's next to the guy?"

"Is that green thing even human?"

"What's that dwarf doing with an oversized staff?"

"Why does the monk have hair?"

"Is that guy wearing a fur skirt?"

"Is that old person a guy, or a girl?"

"It's a girl. Can't you tell by her eye shadow?"

"But she looks like a guy… kinda."

"She has long fingernails too!"

"But… are you sure it's a she?"

InuYasha snickered, hearing those questions about Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed, and looked out the window. As she looked out, her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.

_Oh… My…God…_

Outside the bus, Kagome swore she saw two or three demons whiz by.

_Hopefully… it's nothing…_

When they arrived around ten minutes later, Kagome was so happy to finally get off.

"You still live at the shrine, right?" Akashio asked. Kagome nodded and headed toward the shrine steps.

"You live at a shrine, Kagome-Sama?" Miroku asked, interested. Kagome nodded as they reached the top.

"Our family owns the Higurashi Shrine, which is where the Bone Eater's Well is." She turned around, and gasped, seeing the well house smashed into pieces.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head, and walked towards the house with InuYasha by her side. Everyone else followed, but InuYasha noticed it.

"What happened to the well?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know." Kagome said as she opened the door.

"I'm back, Mama!" Kagome shouted in. Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands.

"Kagome! Welcome home." She greeted. "Hi, InuYasha. Did you escort her all the way back?"

"Mama… is it alright if my friends stay here?" Kagome asked. Mrs. Higurashi blinked.

"Friends? You brought friends with you?" She asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. I brought ten of them."

"Do any of them have cute ears?" InuYasha wiggled his, knowing she was talking about his ears. Kagome thought for a moment, but then shook her head.

"I don't think so." She replied.

"Oh well." Mrs. Higurashi said. "It's alright. It was worth a try."

"So can they stay?"

"All ten of them?"

"Is that too much, mama?"

"Do they mind sleeping on the couch?"

"I don't think they will…"

"Then it should be alright…" Kagome hugged her mother tightly.

"Arigatou, mama."

"It's alright, Kagome. If your friends want to stay, then they can sta—."

"Demons, begone!" They heard Kagome's grandpa shout outside. Kagome quickly went back outside, and saw her grandpa sticking sutras on Shippo and Kirara. Shippo backed away, and Kirara hissed.

"Grandpa! Don't do that! They're my friends!" Kagome shouted. Her grandfather looked up.

"They are demons, I tell you! DEMO—."

"Where'd you get these sutras?" Miroku asked, taking one off Shippo.

"They are handed down by the Higurashi family." Her grandpa said proudly.

"That don't work!" Kagome added.

"They don't?" Miroku asked. "They should."

"They do!" Grandpa countered. "They haven't failed me before!"

"Except for the time InuYasha came through the well." Kagome recalled.

"These should work." Miroku said, examining it. "Let me try." Miroku held the piece of paper in between his forefingers and chanted a chant… of some sort. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and threw it on InuYasha's forehead.

"AAHHH!"

Kagome's eyes widened as the sutra disappeared, and InuYasha fell on the ground.

"What did you do?" Kagome shouted. Miroku sweat dropped.

"It's a paralyzing sutra. He'll start moving again after a while." Miroku reassured.

"Hail the great monk!" Grandpa said, and kneeled before Miroku, who sweat dropped.

"Please get up, kind sir." Miroku said.

_Before you break your back. _He added mentally. Kagome pulled Miroku aside.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean? I do it all the time, Kagome-Sama." He replied.

"But my grandpa can never do that."

"That's probably because he has no power." Miroku concluded.

"Kagome!" She heard her mother shout.

"Hai, mama!" Mrs. Higurashi came out the door.

"I got a computer for the family, so you can try it out sometime." Kagome nodded.

"Hai, mama."

"And Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Please pick InuYasha up from the floor."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after everyone settled in and ate a big dinner, Kagome turned on the computer to try it out like her mother asked. InuYasha came from behind.

"What's this?" He asked. Kagome turned around.

"It's a computer."

"A cumputor?"

"Computer." Kagome corrected.

"What does it do?" InuYasha asked, looking at the screen.

"A lot of things. Let's see…" Kagome went down to the start button and clicked on it.

"We have… games, and music, and the internet, and—."

"What's an internet?" InuYasha asked.

"It's…" Kagome wondered how to explain it to him as Akashio walked in.

"Hey Kagome. InuYasha." She greeted as she walked towards them. "Are you guys going online?"

"On… line?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think so…" Kagome replied.

"Why not, Kagome?" Akashio asked.

"Well… there's nothing much to do…" Kagome replied.

"Chat with other people." Akashio suggested. Kagome gawked.

_No! No way… no… InuYasha can NOT chat… no… no… no… _

"I don't think—."

"You chat with other people using a cumutor?" InuYasha interrupted.

"Computer." Kagome corrected again. "And yes, you can… but—."

"Can I try?"

"You mean… you've never chatted online before?" Akashio gasped. InuYasha shook his head. She turned to Kagome with a serious look on her face.

"You need to teach this hobo how to use the internet." Akashio concluded.

"But there's so much… and I hardly use the internet myself… and—."

"At least teach him how to use the search engine, and chat with other people." Akashio reasoned.

"Akashio… no. I mean—."

"Kagome. Be a good girlfriend, and teach your boyfriend how to use the internet!"

"Yeah, Kagome." InuYasha interrupted. "Be a good girlfriend, and teach me how to use the internet." Kagome blushed into a clear shade of pink.

_I really need to teach him what a girlfriend and a boyfriend are. _

She actually wanted to 'sit' him right there, but she didn't want to raise questions coming from Akashio. Reluctantly, she opened the internet window, and sighed.

_Nothing good's going to come out of this… I just know it. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Did you like it? Review and tell me! -smiles-

**Thank you, my reviewers: minirowan - Roshanta Redditt - Yasha'z Wifey Kagome - NoCareChakara**

**Special thanks to:** minirowan and Roshanta Redditt- for reading every single word I have ever written on fanfiction!

**NEXT TIME: InuYasha... Meet the Internet! Part Two**

_InuYasha gets hooked with the internet... the searching part. He sees some... things that internet shows. Then, Kagome teaches InuYasha how to chat. Lo and Behold! Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are online! Kagome was right when she said nothing good was going to come out of this..._

I wonder if I should make InuYasha chatspeak... or no... maybe I won't... I dunno. If you want to suggest something, tell me in a review!

Ja!

Lizzy

**P.S. Just a side note... I took out the blushing Koga part... but I'm going to put it back in for the next chapter. It fits better that way.**


End file.
